Other Characters/Devils
Minor characters in High School DxD. :See also: Gremory Clan Servants 72 Pillars Naud Gamigin Naud Gamigin (ナウド・ガミジン Naudo Gamijin) is a member of the House of Gamigin from the 72 Pillars. An announcer of the Underworld media, he was one of the announcers during the Rating Game between Sairaorg and Rias. Lilitifa Vepar Lilitifa Vepar (リリティファ・ウェパル Riritifa Weparu) is a member of the extinct household of Vepar. She has the looks of a typical mermaid (human top, fish bottom). She currently lives in a lake inside the Gremory territory. Gragg Forneus Gragg Forneus (グラッグ・フォルネウス Guraggu Foruneusu) is a pure-blooded member of the House of Forneus. His facial features resembles that of an anglerfish. He actively pursues Lilitifa to recruit her as a member of his peerage. Eneely Vassago Eneely Vassago (エニーレィ・ヴァサーゴ Enīryi Vasāgo) is the elective head and next heiress of the House of Vassago. The House of Vassago originally had good ties with House of Astaroth until their downfall. Due to that, she has a grudge against Rias Gremory and her group. Iolava Amon Iolava Amon (イオラヴァ・アモン Iorava Amon) is the second son of the House of Amon, and the fiancé of Eneely Vassago. He looks down on Low-Class Devils, but is also perverted. He created a Cerberus which can use a long-range Dress Break after witnessing the beauty of Issei's Dress Break. Cleria Belial Cleria Belial (クレーリア・ベリアル Kurēria Beriaru) was the cousin of the current head of the House of Belial, Diehauser Belial. She was the High-Class Devil who ruled Kuoh Town before Rias Gremory. During that time, she was in a romantic relationship with Masaomi Yaegaki, an exorcist from the Protestant Church. However, since their relationship was forbidden, both she and Masaomi were killed to protect the status quo of both Heaven and the Underworld. This turns out to be a cover story made by the Old Devils because Cleria learned about the King Piece and how they were using it to control the Rating Games. Cleria made a brief appearance in Volume 18, embracing Masaomi while in Heaven before his official death. Other Devils Zatouji Vlcsnap-2012-05-15-18h29m42s66.png|Zatouji in the anime Vlcsnap-2012-05-15-18h31m01s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h54m47s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h54m32s29.png Untitled4 - Copy.png|Zatouji as seen in the manga. Voiced by: Hisao Egawa (Japanese), Justin Cook (English) Zatouji (ザトゥージ Zatōji) is a young Devil-in-training from Madara Town who specializes in familiars. He strives to become a Familiar Master. He acts as a guide to novice Devils who have yet to obtain a familiar. He suggests capturing several of the same type to breed them in order to gain more powerful familiars. In the anime he is depicted as a middle-aged man. In the English dub of the anime, he speaks only in rhyme. Lirenkus Lirenkus is a young boy who is a fan Issei's Oppai-Dragon Show. Since birth, Lirenkus was unable to use demonic-power and has been neglected by others because of that, his parent however have been supporting and wishing for their son to get stronger. He first appeared in Volume 10, where he was accompanied by his mother for the Oppai-Dragon signing but was upset as he arrived too late to get an autograph. Issei who was watching the boy came over to cheer him by signing on his cap and told him not to cry and to stand strong no matter how many times he falls. Lirenkus reappeared in Volume 17, during the open day for Auros Academy, a school he was interested in enrolling. Just when the school was under attack by the Khaos Brigade, Lirenkus shows to his parents that he could now use fire magic, even if its just a little, his parents are shown to be proud of him. He also meets Issei again who much the mother's surprise still remembers her son. Rudiger Rosenkreutz Rudiger Rosenkreutz (リュディガー・ローゼンクロイツ Ryudigā Rōzenkuroitsu) is a former human and Magician from the Magician Association, "Rosenkreutzer", that was reincarnated into an Ultimate-Class Devil and is the current 7th ranker in the Rating Games. He served as the referee for the Rating Game match between Rias and Sairaorg. He is one of the few top-rankers that did not get there by using the King Piece. Roygun Belphegor Roygun Belphegor (ロイッグﾝ・ベルプヘッゴル Roiggun Berupuheggoru) is the current 2nd ranker of the Rating Games. She is a beautiful devil with long, wavy, cherry colored hair and two horns protuding from her forehead. According to Diehauser Belial, she reached the top as a result of using the King Piece. She holds a great love for the Rating Games, even though she used a King Piece to obtain power. Anime-only Gentleman Alchemist Voiced by: Itaru Yamamoto The Gentleman Alchemist (錬金術師の紳士 Renkinjutsu-shi no Shinshi) is an unnamed Stray Devil who appears in the OVA episode "I'm Harvesting Breasts!" He was captured by the Occult Research Club and interrogated by Grayfia, who revealed to the Occult Research Club that he created the Breast Chimera so that every flat-chested girl in the world would have large breasts. Gentleman Alchemist up-close.jpg Alchemist Devils captured.jpg 5d3fc159.png Breast Chimera face shot.png 8ae9459b.png 1347185034037.jpg Highschool-DxD-13-ova-14.jpg 0dxd135.jpg Chimera breast plant.jpg Breast Chimera The Breast Chimera is a creation of the Gentleman Alchemist that appears in the OVA episode "I'm Harvesting Breasts!" It is a plant with Dragon-like features, and has the ability to produce breast-like fruits by feeding off of the spiritual energy from women's breasts, specifically the much bigger ones like Rias' and Akeno's. According to Grayfia, the Gentleman Alchemist created the Breast Chimera so that every flat-chested girl in the world would have large breasts by eating its fruit. It was defeated by Rias' boosted Power of Destruction. Category:Characters Category:Devil